<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все началось в саду by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145317">Все началось в саду</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020'>fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), The Devil's Carnival (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Crossover, Demons, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Heaven, Mysticism, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как же так получилось, что в саду сразу два змея?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все началось в саду</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Образ Рая взят из канона "Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival". Познакомиться со Снейком можно по ссылкам: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_KJdFErZ5A">какой он</a> <a href="https://vk.com/video216328616_456239018">и чем занят в аду</a>.<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9zQVV2sRbs">Небольшой лирический фрагмент о прибытии новой павшей, вся честная компания.</a></p><p>автор: <a href="https://12dean6.diary.ru/">Анжелика-Анна</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Да, все началось в саду. Точнее, с сада. И кто его надоумил?..</p><p><a id="back1" name="back1"></a><a id="back2" name="back2"></a>Хотелось, знаете ли, какого-то необычного места, чтобы Слово не просто пылилось на полке. «Нимбо»<a href="#note1"><sup>1</sup></a> утомило, подчиненные не радовали, вот Создатель и выдумал сад. Расщедрился! Чего только не понатворил, стыдно вспомнить! Одно хорошо — избавился от мусора<a href="#note2"><sup>2</sup></a>.</p><p><a id="back3" name="back3"></a>А в самом центре, в красивом гроте, поместил Слово<a href="#note3"><sup>3</sup></a>. Конечно, пришлось и садовником обзаводиться. Вот тут-то все и началось.</p><p><a id="back4" name="back4"></a>Снейк казался замечательным кандидатом. Из двоек<a href="#note4"><sup>4</sup></a>, надежный, внимательный, строгий, он будто бы моментально растворился в этом шумном, пахучем, пёстром многообразии. Создатель был доволен.</p><p><a id="back5" name="back5"></a>А сад тотчас стал самой громкой новостью в «Небеса Продакшнз». «Полуночная келья»<a href="#note5"><sup>5</sup></a> опустела, опустели библиотеки, вопросы в «Нимбо» присылали только о бабочках да цветочках, стало модно разбираться во всем, что растет, бегает, ползает и летает. Около грота, в котором покоилось Слово, останавливались в благоговении, поглядывая на золоченое яблоко. Хранитель подозрительно оглядывал приходящих, временами напоминая, что ограждение для них поставлено.</p><p>Все это было хорошо пару недель, ну или месяц. А потом начались странности. Во-первых, сад вовсе не собирался оставаться мирным уголком. Он разросся, раскинулся далеко, совершенно бессовестно захватывая все новые пространства. Во-вторых, все чаще в сад стали забредать те, кому и быть-то там незачем было — шестерки и даже самые наглые семерки, якобы в поисках новых материалов и цветов. И не придерешься — уж чего-чего, а этого добра было в саду полно. Он даже не мог вспомнить, всех ли создал Он, или жизнь, вырвавшаяся из тесных коридоров, открыла свою мастерскую. В-третьих, в укромных уголках сада, число которых с каждым днем множилось, что-то творилось, судя по звукам, совершенно немыслимое. Но самое страшное — Хранитель исчез со своего поста у грота. И не просто исчез. Теперь его чаще называли Снейк и говорили, что он одичал.</p><p>Сперва Снейк смягчился, устроился под большим платаном у грота и начал вести с подходящими номерами беседы о Слове, будто это его ума дело. Потом он стал меняться — сперва появился тихий свист в речи, текучая плавность в движениях, потом зрачки зелёных глаз встали вертикально, потом... Потом гостей у грота встречала уже миниатюрная изумрудная змейка, которая, впрочем, была не зла, чаще пряталась в листве. Но глазками сверкала недобро.</p><p><a id="back6" name="back6"></a>Создатель попытался привести всех в чувство: на воротах сада появилось время посещения, потом и правила стали появляться. Ими был доволен только Библиотекарь<a href="#note6"><sup>6</sup></a>, все пытался добавить своих. В кипучей зелени теперь тут и там торчали таблички со всевозможными ограничениями и запретами, но почтения к ним было мало.</p><p>Создатель решил, что цивилизовать этот вертеп нужно изнутри: расчистить дорожки, подстричь кусты и деревья, сделать чащу похожей на более-менее приличный парк. Но кто это будет делать, если Хранителя нет? Точнее, есть, вон он — свистит на ветке.</p><p>Однажды в час, запрещенный для посещения (хотя кто поручится, что в чаще никого нет?), врата сада растворились. Создатель втолкнул упирающегося тройку. Тройка, рыжий, длинный и нескладный, внушающим тоном твердил:</p><p>— Это было гар-мо-нич-но!</p><p>— Ну, мне лучше знать... А это тоже работа! Не сложнее галактик...</p><p>— Я не умею!..</p><p>— Давай-давай! — сварливо проворчал Создатель. — Перенарекаю тебя Кроли, Хранителем сада... хм, вторым Хранителем... и за работу!</p><p>Кроли ошарашенно окинул взглядом фронт работ. Попытался пробраться сквозь ближайшие кусты и тут же растянулся, запнувшись о корень.</p><p>— Хм, забавно, забавно, — про себя пробормотал Создатель и удалился.</p><p>Рядом с головой Кроли послышалось шуршание. Изумрудная змейка выскользнула из кустов, осмотрела его и тихонько пристроилась рядом.</p><p>— А ты обратисссссь, — предложила змейка.</p><p>— Ага, спасибо. Этого не хватало, — вздохнул Кроли. И вздрогнул — вместо змейки под кустом устроился прежний Хранитель.</p><p>— Почему? Очень удобно.</p><p>План Создателя не удался. Вместо того чтобы кроить из буйных джунглей милый палисадник, Кроли растворился в саду вслед за своим предшественником. Они довольно быстро подружились, хоть были вовсе не<br/>
похожи.</p><p>Снейк, осторожный, тихий, предпочитал проводить время в покое и тишине. Наверное, поэтому растения были ему милее — всегда на одном месте, крепкие, упорные, в них так хорошо скрываться. У Кроли же с растениями дружба не задалась — ветки мешали пройти, колючки царапали, ядовитые листья жглись. Наверное, поэтому он так быстро выучился оборачиваться, и теперь в саду рядом с изумрудной змейкой часто видели огромного, черного с оранжевым брюхом удава. Только в этом обличье он избегал всех неприятностей с многочисленной армией растений.</p><p>Но внешность бывает обманчива. Те, кто, несмотря на запреты Создателя, были близко знакомы с Хранителями, знали, что в маленькой зелёной змейке столько яда, что можно положить весь сад, а огромный устрашающий змей в своих кольцах после сна находит устроившихся в безопасности мышек, заек и кротов.</p><p>Кроли оказался куда более независимым, чем это показалось Снейку на первый взгляд. Он даже и не подумал наводить порядок в саду, зато очень быстро проник в грот. К Слову не притронулся, но рассуждениями своими о нелепости такого соблазна Снейка поразил.</p><p>А потом исчез. Снейку не нужно было оползать весь сад, чтобы знать — Кроли в нем нет. Ещё до его возвращения Библиотекарь положил перед Снейком газету — рыжая голова Кроли в толпе танцующих в «Полуночной келье», казалось, он в полном блаженстве.</p><p>— И никто ведь не узнал!</p><p>— Глазззза отвел. Бесс-ссс-сспокойный, — протянул Снейк, то ли извиняясь за сотрудника, то ли извиняя его.</p><p>— То есть не с нами? — хмыкнул Библиотекарь.</p><p>— Ссссссс-ссомневаюсссссь.</p><p>Снейк лукавил. Он давно знал об отлучках Кроли из сада, давно знал о том, что ни одна шестерка не решается с ним связаться, давно знал, что он может быть полезен. Но едва Люцифер с компанией появлялись в саду, Кроли исчезал. Однажды Снейк не выдержал и спросил:</p><p>— Ты в воссс-сссторге от ссс-ссстарика?</p><p>Кроли только безмятежно улыбнулся.</p><p><a id="back7" name="back7"></a>— Если наша Звезда<a href="#note7"><sup>7</sup></a> хочет встать у руля, я посмотрю, что получится.</p><p>— И приссс-сссоединишшшшься к сссс-сссильному? — презрительно протянул Снейк.</p><p>— Не факт, — еще безмятежнее улыбнулся Кроли. — Мне и одному неплохо.</p><p>Несомненно, газета с запечатленными похождениями одного из Хранителей сада легла и на стол Создателя. В ту же ночь он воровски проник в сад, забрал Слово, а сад навеки запер, правда, в спешке забыл предупредить оставшихся там Хранителей.</p><p>— И что мне теперь с ними делать?!</p><p>Вопрос заставил задремавшего было Люцифера открыть глаза.</p><p>— Поговорить с ними, — сонно предложил он и вздрогнул, когда рука старика накрыла его руку.</p><p>— Ни в коем случае! Ты — единица, мой мальчик! Е-ди-ни-ца! Ты понимаешь? Тебе не к лицу говорить с каким-то одичалым и этим, как его...</p><p>— Кроли.</p><p>— Да! Откуда он вообще взялся?</p><p>— Вы сами его создали. Перенарекли из создателя галактик...</p><p>— Не смеши меня! Галактики... Электрик какой-то. И тоже небольшого ума, раз связался с этим выжившим из ума... Нет, мой мальчик, для тебя уготована другая работа.</p><p>Люцифер внимательно посмотрел на Создателя. Сон как рукой сняло.</p><p>— Это потом, хотя уже скоро... Ты лучше скажи мне вот что, — тон его стал вкрадчивым, — ведь они как-то выбираются из сада. Что-то же они едят.</p><p>— Снейк ест мышей, — насколько мне известно.</p><p>— А тот, второй? Он тоже... мышей, может?</p><p>— Вряд ли.</p><p>Люциферу все меньше нравился этот разговор. Фальшь в голосе старика царапала уши.</p><p>— Как бы узнать, мой мальчик? А? Как бы узнать?</p><p><a id="back8" name="back8"></a>— Следослов<a href="#note8"><sup>8</sup></a>?</p><p>— Ха! Дилетант! Камеры, видите ли, пропадают у него! Одну лопух закрывает, которого там сроду не было, другую олень сжевал! Им есть что скрывать, мой мальчик, вот что я тебе скажу!</p><p>После такого разговора медлить было нельзя. Люцифер отправился прямо к черному ходу «Полуночной кельи». Дождавшись Кроли, он незаметно отвел его в сторонку для конфиденциальной беседы, подтверждая свой серьезный настрой когтистой лапой у горла.</p><p>— Мне нужны тайные ходы из сада, Кроли.</p><p>— Они не были созданы.</p><p>— А тобой?</p><p>— Ты меня под шестерок подведешь, звездочка.</p><p>— Ты меня не подведи. Поговори со Снейком, ему будет интересно.</p><p>Два дня Кроли забирался далеко в чащу сада, чтобы не слышать, о чем говорят ангелы, а на третий началась война.</p><p>Сад стонал, трещал. Валились деревья. Вопили животные и птицы. Скользя между стволами, опаляемый заревом разгоравшегося пожара, Кроли несся к одному доступному выходу — воротам. Там, в толчее, в самом пекле схватки, можно ускользнуть незамеченным. Мимо проносились лица, которых он не узнавал — обожженные, разбитые, искаженные яростью и болью.</p><p>Он увидел, как шестерка наступил на голову маленькой зеленой змейке. Кроли метнулся к ним, сбил шестерку с ног и обвил, мгновенно сломав хребет. Обратившийся Снейк взвыл, хватаясь за глаз, из-под пальцев бежала кровь. Через секунду на его месте огромный василиск рвал на части подступающих врагов.</p><p>— Ну, довольно, ребятки, — прогрохотало откуда-то.</p><p>Яркие белые вспышки словно ножом резали пространство, и в появившихся черных прорехах исчезали деревья, животные, ангелы. За одними была чернота, за другими — голубые небеса, странные фиолетовые горы или черная пустыня. Время и пространство трещали по швам.</p><p>Оглушенный чьим-то ударом, василиск чуть не рухнул в одну из этих прорех, но гибкое черное тело оттолкнуло его в когтистую ладонь Люцифера. Они кубарем полетели в дыру навстречу мягким цветным огонькам. Но Снейк смотрел наверх.</p><p>Прямо над ними была другая прореха, туда-то и откинуло Кроли. Он повис в голубых небесах. И вдруг распахнул крылья. Больше и красивее не было ни у одной птицы в их саду. А в следующее мгновение его сшибла струя огня, и он скрылся из виду.</p><p>____________</p><p><a id="back9" name="back9"></a>Найдя себе отдельный вагончик на отшибе<a href="#note9"><sup>9</sup></a>, Снейк быстро и ловко перевязал голову.</p><p>Первые дни он пытливо смотрел на черное, в мягких огоньках, небо карнавала.</p><p>____________</p><p>— Из сада, говоришь, — скривилась Вельзевул. — Не видела тебя там. Ладно, пусть живёт пока.</p>
<ol>
<li>
<a id="note1" name="note1"></a>«Нимбо» — радиостанция «Небеса Продакшнз». «Небеса Продакшнз» — корпорация, посвященная добродетельным развлечениям, которые захватывают душу и исправляют разум. Безупречным движущимся картинкам, вечным историям истины и гимнам старины. «Мы возносим Царствие, и сами мы из верующих». Это Рай.<sup><a href="#back1"> [ ⬆️ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note2" name="note2"></a>В каноне «Devil’s carnival» Бог — мастер-кукольник. Куклы — люди, и создатель о них невысокого мнения. Логично, что к зверям и птицам он был еще немилостивее и создавал их из отходов производства.<sup><a href="#back2"> [ ⬆️ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note3" name="note3"></a>Слово — книга в кожаном переплете с золотым яблоком на обложке.<sup><a href="#back3"> [ ⬆️ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note4" name="note4"></a>Двойка — один из разрядов «Небеса Продакшнз». В этом Раю все разделены на семь разрядов. Каждый выполняет свою функцию. Самый высокий — единица, и далее по нисходящей, чем меньше разряд, тем меньше прав и свобод.

<p>Единица — ручной зверек. Ближе всего к Создателю, нужны для проведения времени, досуга. Если Создателю нужна женщина, она становится единицей на время.</p>

<p>Двойка — хранящие знание и учащие. Библиотекари. Записывают и хранят Слово.</p>

<p>Тройка — устроители. Если двойки работают со словом, эти работают с населением корпорации.</p>

<p>Четверка — певчие птички. Девушки, как одна миловидные. Пляшут и поют на местных медиа и в «Крыльях».</p>

<p>Пятерка — сыскные псы. Следослов из них. В их обязанности входит разведывать.</p>

<p>Шестерка — звери. Карательный орган. Еще называются переводчиками, поскольку «переводят» неправильные мысли на правильные, а также ищут и находят с помощью силы подтекст.</p>

<p>Семерка — ломовые лошадки. Выполняют всю работу руками. Им можно только работать, пока сил хватит.</p>
<sup><a href="#back4"> [ ⬆️ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note5" name="note5"></a>«Полуночная келья» — так назывался бар в корпорации.<sup><a href="#back5"> [ ⬆️ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note6" name="note6"></a>Библиотекарь — в Адском карнавале станет Билетером, но не утратит любовь к правилам, напишет для Карнавала аж 666 штук.<sup><a href="#back6"> [ ⬆️ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note7" name="note7"></a>Утренняя звезда — один из переводов имени Люцифера, отсылка к его статусу единицы.<sup><a href="#back7"> [ ⬆️ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note8" name="note8"></a>Следослов — местный сыщик и репортер.<sup><a href="#back8"> [ ⬆️ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note9" name="note9"></a>Ад — это карнавал, бродячий цирк.<sup><a href="#back9"> [ ⬆️ ]</a></sup>
</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>